


New Life

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: A romantic gesture between Todd and Lovett is all it takes to delve into his new life! Enjoy :)





	New Life

“Got you some breakfast ‘ere”

Mrs. Lovett walking in as cheerful and hopeful as always. Trying to no end to get him to notice her. A long silent pause holds between them both, before she can stop herself she asks.

“ Mr T, Can i ask you a question?”

Getting ready for the fulfilling and regular answer of “no” Mrs. Lovett is taken aback when he answers her.

“What?”

She holds her breath, bites her tongue but she just cannot stop it coming out. 

“What did your Lucy look like? 

There was a pregnant pause, Todd’s chest heaving a bit heavier than before with a mixture of upset? Loathing? Guilt? Any other emotion he can concoct all whilst remaining emotionless to the outside world except a small smile tugged at the side of his mouth. His mind blank to the picture of his once beloved wife except for one feature. A flash of noise plays in his head. Little baby Johanna screaming as he’s taken away by his captures, his wife’s face devastated and the Judge with his snakey hands and oily skin coming in to ‘comfort’ her.

“Cant really remeber can ya?”

Todd is snapped back into the bleak and distasteful reality, still the same view of the dark and unmoving sky. The smile he once donned in the momenteral happiness now disappeared back into furrowed brows and dark, empty stare.

“She had yellow hair”

A small sigh was heard from Mrs. Lovett. An answer she has heard hundreds of times but could bear to hear again. Moving closer to Todd he shifts slightly as if he was making space for her by the window, arm now resting on windows frame. A now slightly more comfortable silence between them. Mrs. Lovett toys with the idea, she toys with saying it, so she does.

“You gotta leave this all behind you now. She’s gone.”

A troubled look flashes across Todd’s face before he shakes his head as if trying to get rid of Mrs Lovett’s words, her voice. The memory. He must stay focused but her voice is too overbearing and is forced to hear her words unbeknownst to the effect it’s having on him.

“Life is for the alive my dear, we could have a life us two. Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by.” 

He wants to run, he wants to turn around, block her out, find the Judge and get it done. He will be complete, he knows it. So why is her words having such a big effect on him? The view is unforgiving, unwilling to comply with anything he needs, he has nothing to turn to so he turns to the only thing he can. Mrs. Lovett. When he turns around and looks her in the eyes he softens, his heart longs, his head forgets what he came to do all because of her. Mrs. Lovett was hopeful, maybe she got through to him at last, maybe what she said finally had an impact, maybe just maybe and she wishes this with every last fiber in her moral being, maybe he wants it too. The air is filled with uncertainty and mystery of what's going to happen next. Both were waiting for each other to speak, move, do anything and it was Sweeney that did it first. He grabbed Mrs. Lovett around the waist. He wasn't thinking anymore, just acting upon what his body wanted to do. He guided her into the middle of the room, pulled her taut to his chest and placed one arm around her waist and the other held her hand, his engulfing hers. It took a second to register what he was doing but after it clicked she melted into him, she put her free arm around his neck and stood waiting for him to lead. Their faces were inches apart, they could feel each others breath on there faces. A aurora flew above them. Lust, passion, romance and everything else she had dreamed of dancing between them whilst they were moving slowly and fluidly around the room. Todd felt free, like the pain and suffering he had lived with all these years were just lifted from his body, for a moment, he knew the minute this stopped, the minute they went back to living the life they do now, it would all return. Mrs. Lovett's face so full of joy and love and it was all for him, her body dependant on his, he had this woman and she would do anything for him and the more he thinks about it, the more he lets the thought run around in his head over and over again the more he realised it, the more he realised that... He was dependant on her. He realises, he thinks back to all the things that have happened since he met her, how he has developed WITH her and not on his own like he has for the last 15 years, rotting away in that dingy prison. He snaps out of his thoughts to a concerned looking Mrs. Lovett. He pushes himself away from her in a disgusted manner. She looks hurt. she feels hurt. what did she do? Why did he push her away? He makes a dash for the door but is blocked by Ms Lovett who demands to know why he did what he did.

“Out” 

He says gently under his breath but looking directly towards Mrs. Lovett so she knows he means it. She doesn't move. He gets frustrated and snarls his lip up in the corner.

“Mrs. Lovett, out or move”

He now speaks to her demandingly and right to her. She stays silent and doesn't move. He lets out a frustrated sigh and moves away from the door.

“What did I do?” She’s stands stock still, internally wondering what she’s doing against a 5’10 man with a murder wielding razor right by his side hell bent with revenge in his mind but she knows that he won’t do anything. She sees the way he looks towards her, the way he pulls her close in times of comfort or need. She trusts him. Todd now seething with anger turns around, quick and sharp like his razor and strides towards a panicking Mrs. Lovett. In one smooth motion his hands are on either side of her face and his lips crash down onto Mrs. Lovett’s. He feels her knees give out and he puts one arm around her waist to keep her from falling, fast and heavy breaths are coming from both of them intensifying the moment. She only pulls away when she feels like she’s suffocating, like there is no air left in her lungs, she knows she had to make it last because it may full and well have been the last time it will ever happen. She pulls away and a feeling of emptiness washes over Todd, he opens his eyes slowly to see Mrs. Lovett standing in his arms, looking desperately into his eyes to find any emotion, any sign any message of what may be to come.

“Does that answer your question?” 

Todd says in a gruff tone of voice. A slow smile is cast upon Mrs Lovett’s face and only she knows that Todd has the slightest of smiles on his face too. 

“I think it did” 

“Good, now please leave.”

He politely requests this action and she knows that he doesn't want her to leave out of any horrified or disgusted notion but rather just the privacy and process of what has just occurred. Mrs. Lovett leaves happily humming a tune to herself as she enters back into her pie shop and rolls out the next lot of pastry ready to made into a pie. Todd upstairs is kneeling on the floor, the razor box wrapped up in the silk material that Mrs. Lovett had done the same with years ago. He smiled thinking about how she cared for him all those years ago. He lifts the floor board up in which they have remained safe all these years and delicately places them inside it.

“I assure you my friends, you're not done, we will get revenge but for now i have to sort another life out first. Rest now.” 

And with those words the floorboard was placed back on, Todd stood up slowly and let out a slow content sign, resting a memory and whilst it may only be temporary one it was still the closest thing he’s had to happiness in a long time. He turned around, shut the door and went downstairs to what he hopes will be a new life.


End file.
